Mariko Kenmochi
Mariko is one of the three main characters in 'Aikatsu: Idol Cafe!' and is a 1st year student at Starlight Academy. Mariko is the quiet one of the group who normally just follows along, though she is also the smartest. When a suggestion is made, she's the one that comes up with the method to go about completing the suggestion while everyone else follows along. She grew up learning magic tricks and also partaking an interest in fortune telling and as such lives her daily life performing for people around her. Her favourite trick is sleight-of-hand. Mariko is a cool type idol and her favourite brand is 'Special Illusion', a brand that focuses on pastel colours with dark accents that is known for it's ability to change colours during performance. She's a member of her unit with Viviana and Nanami, and is also in an unofficial duo unit with Viviana. Biography Mariko grew up in a wealthy household with strict parents. Because of this, she often comes off as emotionless so to not show weakness, a main issue of hers as a child. When Viviana transferred to her class, Mariko quickly took it upon herself to greet the girl, reading the girls fortune. They immediately became friends and, because of Viviana, Mariko was able to become friends with Nanami. The three became close friends soon after and Mariko began to smile more and more. When Nanami suggested applying to Starlight Academy, Mariko was the only one that expressed any doubts, concerned by the low chance of all three being accepted. However, she was encouraged by Viviana's words and made a schedule for the three of them to train so that they could pass the exam. Mariko was honestly surprised when she discovered that all three had been accepted into Starlight Academy. She was fortunately able to share a dorm with Viviana while Nanami shared a dorm with another girl who had been accepted at the same time as them. Appearance Mariko has short, light brown hair and often wears a white and brown hat. She has sky blue eyes. She wears the Starlight Academy uniform neatly. Her school tracksuit has caramel coloured accents. Her casual attire consists of a jacket lined with faux fur, a spaghetti strap dress and slip on shoes. Idol Status Mariko is a cool type idol that attends Starlight Academy. Her favourite brand is 'Special Illusion' and her theme colour is 'Caramel'. Owned Coords * Caramel Latte Coord Idol Aura Bubbles filled with mini moons and mini stars. Gold sparkles. Glowing hearts near her feet. Relationships Viviana Tsukimura Mariko took an interest in Viviana immediately, and made an attempt to become friends with her. Mariko feels like she can relax when she's around Viviana and trusts Viviana with her life. It was because of Viviana that Mariko was able to open up slowly, and begin to smile. Nanami Shirokane Mariko became friends with Nanami as Viviana did. Mariko finds it easy to talk to Nanami due to the fact that Nanami is quiet and much more reserved than Viviana. Nanami and Mariko have a strange friendship because they both trust each other and yet they can't hang out together alone. Gallery With Mariko.png|Mariko with Viviana in their Starlight Winter Uniform Trivia * Sign: Cancer * Favourite Food: Sirloin Steak * Disliked Food: Most Seafood Category:Main Characters Category:Main Idols Category:Tsukidagger